Cappadocian Clan
The Cappadocian Clan are a clan of Vampires in Vampire Sphere They were not mentioned in the initial clan introduction in [[Chapter 36|'Chapter 36']] and were not assigned with any of the Bloodlines in Vampire Sphere's conflict in [[Chapter 37|'Chapter 37']]. Their first appear is [[Chapter 105|'Chapter 105']]. About The entire Clan was slaugthered 100 years ago by the man who appeared in [[Chapter 105|'Chapter 105']]. Beside the one who killed the members of the, the only known survivor is Sorace. It was implied that Osiris has something to do with the extermination of the Clan. The killer follows him and obeys his commands. Members cappa.png|Unknown member, relative of Sorace Névtelen-3.png| Sorace - his father was a Cappadocian Trivia *They are based on the clan of the same name from Vampire: The Masquerade. **The Clan practices in Fortitude: Sorace shows signs of that. **Both Sorace and the unnamed member shows clear traits of Auspex, another Discipline practiced by the Cappadocians: *** Aura Perception: Learn various qualities of a person from their aura *** Sense Vibrations: Learn the most intense emotion of a person *** Telepathy: Briefly probe someone's mind or project a telepathic message to them **As the Clan of Death, they also practice various ways of Necromancy. The unknown man shows signs Bone Path that allows the necromancer to animate and control the dead corpses of animals and people, letting him/her create zombies of a sort: Shambling Hordes: allows the dead to rise and perform attacks. While Sorace shows signs of Sepulchre Path, that allows the necromancer to command, interact with and combat ghosts: Compel Soul: force a Wraith to do your bidding. **Originally part of the Camarilla, the clan was known as "The Clan of Death" and specialised in Necromancy. Members were cursed with an appearance of death; they were pale looking and often resembled a fresh corpse and over time looked more and more corpse-like. The clan explored life, death and how the Vampire condition related to it and over time became experts in Death and Vampirism. They embraced scholars for their task. They were loners by nature and the closest relationships were between sire and childe, rather then other clan members. The were very passive and preferred to lock themselves in their studies rather then fight, socialise or even make bids for power, making them easy targets for other Vampires. Since VtM itelf is a game about doing all of those things, the clan was at a huge disadvantage against all other clans and they relied on the Ventrue Clan for protection. Due to their close following of Christianity, most were priests or monks hidden within the Church. **Though they were considered part of the original 13 clans, they did not survive into Modern Nights. After certain events transpired, they fell to a coup de famille and the Giovanni Clan took their place as one of the 13 clans. However, the clan being the true clan of Death, it is unknown if they are truly are indeed extinct. **The late entry into Vampire Sphere is not the first time their clan has failed to show up at first chance. As it happens the Clan was not originally included in the VtM storyline, but were added over time. This is why in source books such as The Book of Nod listed the Giovanni Clan as the "Clan of Death" instead. The first time they appear is in the sourcebook Vampire: The Dark Ages when they were formerly listed as a clan. **The clan is also tied to the Gehenna event. One of the signs was the death of the last Cappadocian, or even the believed death of the last member (Sign Six – The Martyred Innocence). This is one of the reasons those who believe Gehenna within the VtM storyline despise or praise the Giovanni clan for what they have done, as they set the world on the path of the Gehenna by usurping their clan members. **The inspiration of the clan is based on modern centuries description of vampires of looking like a fresh corpse, playing on the ideas of the Vampire as an true undead creature. Category:Vampire Clan Category:Vampire